Harry potter: el primer vengador magico: Trailer
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Decidido a ir a otro mundo para tener tranquilidad ,Harry termina en una aventura en donde involucra mutantes , científicos ,militares ,dioses ,demonios ,aliens ,seres dimensionales ,heroes ,villanos ,eso y mas. Porque después de todo ,el tenia un destino que cumplir y ese era ser el heroe que revolucionara el mundo como lo conocemos. HarryPotterxMarvel movies crossover. Spoilers.


**Harry Potter: el primer vengador mágico: Preview**

Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling, Las películas de los vengadores le pertenece a Marvel y a…creo que a la empresa…Marvel. Este fic saldra en categoria Crossover con Marvel pero les recomiendo simplemente en agregarme en alerta para que sepan cuando este listo.

* * *

_A veces…_

_Los grande sucesos…_

_Ocurren por…_

_Las mas…_

_Pequeñas…_

_Acciones…._

* * *

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué te quieres ir?

* * *

_Un joven…_

* * *

-Estoy cansando de este mundo ,nada ha cambiado ,luche ,pelee e hice mas por todos ellos ,perdí a mis padres ,a mi padrino ,a mis maestros ,a mis amigos ,a mi novia por ellos y aun así ,sigue existiendo el perjuicio ,el racismo ,el fanatismo ¡¿Fue por ello que luche contra Voldermot?! ¡¿Sacrifique tanto para nada?!

* * *

_Decide cambiar su vida…_

* * *

-Iré a un mundo en donde no exista la magia, en donde pueda vivir con normalidad, que pueda ser Harry Potter sin ser conocido como el vencedor o el elegido u otro nombre estúpido. Ser simplemente Harry, no me retratare de mi decisión Luna pero gracias por al menos estar aquí conmigo.

* * *

…._pero no todo sale como planea._

* * *

-**Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí….**

**-**¿Quién…eres….tu?

-**Oh mortal, tengo muchos nombres, Aquí y en Asdgar se me conocer como Hela o Hel pero en Midgar se me conoce popular y simplemente como….la muerte. Y tu joven mortal Samir, tienes algo que me pertenece.**

* * *

_Aun tenía un destino que cumplir._

* * *

-**Te dejare ir joven Seidhr, a cambio de esas reliquias que están atadas a ti que posee parte de mi , te daré control total de tu poder interno pero…..no creas que lo hago solo porque quiero…. Sucesos de gran magnitud ocurrirán en Midgar…. Será interesante saber que cosas harás…ya que eres el único Seidmadr natural de ella…**

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Habla de una vez!

**-fufufufu, pobre mortal, tendrás un largo camino que recorre para entender mis palabras. Un aviso del futuro, nunca dejes caer tus patéticos ideales de héroe y encuéntrate con quien te ayudara…**

-¿Quién? ¿De qu?—

**-Solo espera joven Seidmadr, solo espera y llegara….**

* * *

_Un destino que sin saber, tendrá que cumplir._

* * *

-¡argh! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Que carajo?!-Eso ultimo grito Harry Potter al ver donde había aterrizado después de que la muerte le expulso de su reino. Pues se encontraba casi en el borde de un gran risco en toda una montaña congelada. Harry gimió con fastidio ¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían las cosas más raras?

* * *

_Pero eso atraerá atención…_

* * *

_Tanto quizás buena. Quizás_

* * *

-Director Fury, los satélites globales detectaron la presencia de una fuente de energía vital por la zona montañosa de Rusia.

-¿Qué clase de energía, Houdson?

-Desconocida, señor.

* * *

_Igual muy buena._

* * *

-Janet, mira esto, mis computadoras de escaneo residuales ha detectado algo extraño en una localización global—

-Ay cariño, tu y tus computadoras ¿y que hay con eso?

-Pues debo de averiguarlo. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, quizás sea una buena ayuda para mi investigación sobre las partículas Pym. Falta poco para completarlas.

-mmm ok Henry, lo haremos a tu modo.

* * *

_Una especial._

* * *

-Todo poderoso Odín…tengo algo que informarle.

-Valiente Heimdall ¿Has visto algo que es tan importante como para decirme en persona? ¿Es algo que afecte a Asgard?

-no lo se en realidad padre-de-todo, es algo que me tiene con cuidado…. Todopoderoso Odin….Ha regresado la magia natural a Midgar.

* * *

_Otra mágica._

* * *

-Esto es algo glorioso….hay otro mago en la tierra, debo de celebrar por este hecho y ¡oh! Debo de arreglar el Sanctum Sanctorum, creo que algún día tendré visitas.

* * *

_Otra mutante._

* * *

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, Charles?

-No, nada Hank, solo que Cerebro registro algo en Rusia, es….raro de explicar, detecte la presencia de un mutante pero había algo diferente de el….Busca a Logan, le tengo una misión especial para el.

* * *

_Pero igual habrá atención mala._

* * *

-Interesante, interesante, esto puede ayudar mucho a mi compañía…. Secretaria, envía una nota a Reed Richards, creo que es posible financiar su investigación sobre la energía cósmica….._Si hay una fuente de energía así en la tierra ¿Cómo no habrá mas en el espacio? Seria interesante hasta verla por mi mismo, no por nada es mejor que Víctor Doom vea su propio trabajo._

* * *

_Una un poco mucho más mala_

* * *

-Parece que nuestro espía en SHIELD nos consiguió una buena fuente de información, Soldado, ve y busca al Segador, creo que quizás hemos encontrado la fuente de energía que uso en el pasado cráneo rojo. Si lo obtenemos, Hydra nuevamente será grande.

-Como desee, Madam Viper.

* * *

_Una….cuestionable._

* * *

-Señor, por favor, le pido amablemente que desista de su deseo, La tierra es un lugar aparte de la galaxia, es un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra guerra.

-Lo se, capitán Mar-Vell pero nuestro sensores detectaron una fuente de energía extraña y al menos debemos de averiguar de que se trata y si es de gran alcance, quizás podamos incluir a la tierra en nuestra guerra junto a nosotros. _Pero si no son de utilidad, serán destruidos para evitar amenazas._

_-_Entonces iré yo, señor, creo que puedo averiguar la situación infiltrándome en la tierra y averiguar de donde proviene esa fuente de energía extraña. Y lo juro por la raza Kree que hare lo mejor para todos. _Y no dejare que ningún inocente page por nuestra guerra._

* * *

_Algunas terribles._

* * *

-Señor Thanatos….tiene que saber algo….

* * *

-¡RAZA CHITAURI! ¡PRONTO HAREMOS VALER NUESTRA EXISTENCIA! ¡CONSQUITAREMOS TODO! ¡Y EMPEZAREMOS CON LA TIERRA! ¡SIGUENME Y LES PROMETO QUE OBTENDRAN TODO LOO QUE DESEEN! ¡PORQUE YO EL DIOS NORDICO, LOKI, LES ASEGURA QUE BAJO MI DIRRECION, SEREMOS REYES DE TODO!

* * *

-Hahahaha esto es interesante, los demás mundos se están agitando con lo que esta sucediendo en ese patético mundo…quizás deba de enviar a un espía para saber mas ¡lacayos! ¡Traigan al super-Skrull! ¡Le tengo una importante misión!

* * *

-**¡¿Quién osa contactar con el gran todo poderoso Sutur?!**

* * *

_Y la más peligrosa de todas._

* * *

-Solo le habla…. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_Una aventura inicia…_

* * *

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! ¡¿Es una tostadora grande de color rojo?!

-vaya chico, no mentías sobre que no sabes nada de tecnología, tranquilo que el gran Tony Stark te ayudara a…no ser un ignorante.

-Oye, te oí.

* * *

_Nuevos aliados._

* * *

-¡uuhhhaaaaahhhhh!

-¿Qué le esta sucediendo?

-Pues lo que te dije que no dejara que sucediera, Potter ¡ahora estamos muertos!

-Vamos, no puede s—

-¡AHHHHHHGUUU! ¡HULK ESTA ENOJADO!

-… ¿se acaba de convertir en un casi ogro verde grande con una cara de enojo? ¿Vi bien, Hawkeye?

-Si Potter….viste bien….ahora ¡Corre!

* * *

_Viejos aliados._

* * *

-¿Quién?

-¿"quien"? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Estas viendo al capitán América en persona! ¡Y tú dice solo Quien! ¡Estas frente a una leyenda, merodeador!

-… ¿y? es solo un tipo.

* * *

_Nuevos enemigos._

* * *

-¡ATAQUEN MIS LACAYOS!

-¡Maldición! ¡Stupefy! ¡Bombarda! ¡Thor! ¡Tu hermano es un maldito loco!

-¡oye! Sé que Loki no es el hermano perfecto pero—

¡BOOOOOOMMM!

Harry mira con cara de circunstancia al dios del trueno mientras a su espalda un edificio explotaba con gran fuerza. Thor al menos miro con timidez ante eso pero rápidamente se recompuso…

-Él fue adoptado.

E intento defenderse.

* * *

_Viejos enemigos._

* * *

-tu…. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar vivo, maldita desgraciada?!

-¡jiajajajajaja! ¡Que gran boca tienes pequeño Potter! ¡Quizás es mejor que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, si, si, voy a darte una pequeñita lección! ¡Jiajajajajaja mate a Sirius Black, mate a Sirius Black y ahora matare a su querido ahijado jiajajajajaja! ¡Fiendfyre!

* * *

_La aventura mas grande de toda._

* * *

-¡VENGADORES, UNIDOS!

* * *

_Y todo eso y mas en…._

* * *

**Harry Potter: El primer vengador mágico.**

Próximamente en fanfiction.

* * *

Harry miraba fríamente a su mayor enemigo, a ser que más odiaba en toda su existencia. En medio de esa calle en nueva york, Harry no sabia que fue en ese momento en que se convertiría en toda la palabra, un Héroe.

-Jamás me rendiré.

* * *

**Solo en toaneo07 ver2.0**

* * *

_**Bien, aquí esta mi nuevo proyecto, un crossover entre Harry Potter y los vengadores, este fic esta basado en uno casi igual en la categoría de ingles llamado "Wand and Shield" un gran fic en donde se basan en las películas de Marvel y algunas menciones de otras cosas de los superhéroes de Marvel, yo hare igual pero igual incluyendo otras cosas tales como Janet y Henry Pym, unos de los fundadores originales en los comics de los vengadores, siendo ellos el hombre hormiga y la avispa. **_

_**También hare mención de los Kree y Skrull, no se muchos de ellos pero son importantes. También hare mención de algunas cosas de las series de TV actuales como los vengadores; los mas fuertes del mundo ,el escuadrón de los superhéroes ,Wolverine y los X-Men ,el sorprendente hombre araña ,,quizás Ultimate Spiderman además de películas animadas como las del cine. La pareja inicialmente seria Harry x Natasha pero a base de todas las cosas que pensé ,puede ser que Harry pueda relacionarse con Ororo conocida igualmente como Tormenta o Rouge de los X-men o alguna otra heroína como Ms Marvel o Valkiria o Sif.**_

_**Las películas usadas son:**_

_**X-Men origins: Wolverine y X-men 1-2-3.**_

_**Los cuatros fantásticos y Silver surfer.**_

_**Iron man 1-2.**_

_**Thor.**_

_**Daredevil.**_

_**El vengador fantasma.**_

_**Capitán américa: el primer vengador.**_

_**Hulk 1-2.**_

_**El asombroso Spiderman.**_

**Toaneo07**


End file.
